Inner Conflict
by Sneezii-chan
Summary: Syaoran talks to the voice in his head late one night about his feelings towards Sakura. ONESHOT SS


**I'm back with another SS oneshot! Ummm... Basically, Syaoran never told Sakura his feelings and so the 2nd movie didn't really happen.. . Their around about 18-19 now.. . If you have any questions or find some kind of grammatical error, please tell me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and unfortunately never will.**

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Inner Conflict**

_I should tell her._

_**No, you shouldn't.**_

_But why not?_

_**You do know she's Touya's little sister, right?**_

_So?_

_**So he'll kill you. **_

_If I just talk to him—_

**_He'll hit_ _you._**

_He didn't hurt that snow-rabbit guy she was smitten with._

_**Yukito. He has a name and it's Yukito. Besides Yukito and Touya were best friends. **_

_Oh who cares..._

_**Man you've got it bad. **_

_He wasn't deserving of her!_

_**And you are? **_

_Well..._

_**Well nothing! **_

_I'd be good to Sakura! And I'd never hurt her like that—_person

_**Ok, first off it's Yukito. Get that through your head. Yu-ki-to! And what makes you think he hurt her anyway? **_

_Eriol said he rejected her because he was in love with her brother. Her _brother

**_Since when have _you_ listened to _Eriol?**

_That's not the point!_

_**Well, Sakura didn't seem upset. **_

_Well, of course not! This is Sakura we're talking about! She hates people getting worried over her!_

_**You have no reason to believe that was upset. **_

_Well, at least _I'd_ never hurt her._

_**You're a member of the Li Clan. **_

..._ So?_

_**You were sent to Japan to steal the cards from her. **_

_Well, I—_

_**When you failed at that, you were put through extensive training and ordered to kill her and retrieve the cards. **_

_Hey! I—_

_**And when you couldn't achieve that the Elders decided that you should be her bodyguard until her Moon Guardian came back from America with her brother. **_

_**And they should be coming back soon, especially once Tomoyo sends that letter about how well Sakura is managing now that she found a room-mate. Specifically, YOU. **_

_Well then, I'll—I'll... I'll stay in Japan anyway!_

_**And do what? Whisk her off her feet and admit your undying love for her? Like the Elders will let you do that! And what about you're arranged marriage to Meiling? **_

_I could leave_...

_**Oh suuuuuuure... They didn't like the idea of you running off and falling in love with the Card Mistress, but they'll be more than delighted to let you, the sole heir to the leadership of the Li Clan, abandon your title and stay in Japan with her. **_

_Well, I could always find a job here that won't allow me to move_...

_**Oh, I can see it now: Li Syaoran, Toilet Cleaner Extraordinaire! **_

_Hey! I'm much more talented than a toilet cleaner!_

**_Oh right, sorry. My mistake. Li Syaoran, Pooper-Scooper Extraordinaire! Besides, even if you could get a job that forces you to stay here, do you really think Sakura will? Tomoyo's practically _begging_ her to become a model and when that happens she'll go global. _**

_I hate my life._

_**Now you're being realistic. **_

_But she has a right to know._

_**She also has the right to call Tomoyo a camera-obsessed, maniacal, psycho freak with an obsession with poofy, humiliating, frilly outfits. Doesn't mean it's gonna happen. **_

_She never does get mad at Tomoyo, does she?_

_**Nope. **_

_She always finds a way to please her cousin and avoid being thoroughly embarrassed._

_**Yup. **_

_Through kindness and reasoning_...

_**Um... ya... **_

_And she can adapt to any situation._

_**Hey, Syao— **_

_And she's sweet yet fierce_...

_**Syaoran...? **_

_And beautiful and mysterious and naïve and intelligently dense_...

_**Syaoran...! **_

_And loyal and determined and—_

_**SYAORAN! **_

_Oh. I did it again, didn't I?_

_**Yes, you did. **_

_Why can't I just get her out of my head?_

_**Because you're in love with her you dolt. **_

_I'm gonna drive myself crazy._

_**Crazier than talking to yourself? **_

_Good point._

_**And you're not only talking to yourself, you're answering back. **_

_Shut up._

_**See? **_

:big sigh: _I really need to tell her._

_**And there you go again. I manage to distract you for a whole three seconds and you snap right back. **_

_**You really gonna do this? **_

_What if she refuses me?_

_**Well you're obviously serious about this, so you've got that much going for you. **_

_But what if that just scares her? And I thought you didn't want me to tell her._

_**Frankly I'm just getting sick of talking to you...me...you. Whatever. And nothing scares Sakura. Besides ghosts. If she refuses you it won't be because she's scared it'll be because she only wants to be friends. **_

_Thanks..._

_**You're welcome! **_

_Maybe this is a bad idea..._

_**Oh would you just make up your mind already? **_

_It's not that easy! I just need time to mull this whole thing over._

_**You've been 'mulling it over' for the past six or seven years. How much more time do you need? **_

_I'll let you know in another decade or so._

_**Are you gonna be sitting in your room, alone, in the dark every night until you tell her then? **_

_That seems unavoidable._

_**Then tell her. **_

_You think I should?_

_**Yes. And then I can go back into your subconscious. **_

_But what if—_

_**Oh would you just shut up already! **_

_Fine. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Sakura that I...that I..._

_**Love her... **_

_Right. That._

_**We're doomed. **_

_What was that?_

_**Nothing. Shouldn't you be going to find a certain someone right now?**_

_Right. Yes, ok._

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

_What was I thinking?_

_**That you love her and you're tired of pulling your hair out so you're going to tell her.**_

_I can't do this!_

_**Well you'd better do something. You're standing in her doorway and she's staring at you.**_

_I can't breathe..._

_**Sure you can. It's not something you can easily forget.**_

Sakura stared at him blearily. Trying to polite at 2 in the morning was fairly difficult, even for Sakura. "Yes?" she asked as the silence stretched on.

_I think my heart's stopped._

_**Say something!**_

_If only she'd stop looking at me with those entrancing emerald eyes! And that low-cut, tight-fitting night gown isn't helping much either! Oh God I think I'm gonna have a nose bleed. Or faint. Or maybe both._

"Syaoran-kun? Are you ok?"

_I can't say it. I can't I can't I can't!_

**_Then don't! There are other ways of telling her without actually _telling_ her._**

_Like what! I kind of need some answers here!_

_**Stop standing there like a fish, opening and closing your mouth! Just kiss her you idiot.**_

Syaoran stood there dumbfounded. _I can't do that! Sakura'll hate me!_

_**Ugh, if you won't then I'll make you!**_

Syaoran's body went numb and he was no longer in control. He only regained control after his lips met hers. _After_ he kissed her. Her mouth was soft and warm, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He could feel her shock and she stood frozen stiff. He pulled away. She was blushing, and he knew that his own face was quickly turning scarlet as well.

"I'm sorry. I shou—I shouldn't have—" He was cut off by a pair of lips. It was his turn to be shocked as she kissed him. Then his mind registered that. _Sakura_ was kissing _him_. His arms snaked around her waist as he kissed her back. At last they pulled away, smiling.

_**There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?** _That second voice faded into the depths of his mind. He didn't need it anymore. He had Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Woot! Another SS fic finished! What did ya think of it?**

**Review!**

**-Sneezii-chan**


End file.
